The Serenade and the Ice:Repost
by Nixxy Love
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Hiro and his best friend Toshi have just graduated and are planning to enter a couples tournament, but what will happen when Brooklyn confesses his love for Toshi first. Will Hiro fight for her love or walk away from her for ever. O
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. Names Phoenix or Nixxy and this is my first and new fan-fic so be nice. All comments are welcomed but be kind since this is my first one. Thanks for taking the time out to read this short memo please R&R. Love you all.

Warning: foul language

I do not own beyblade just the TV used to watch it. Scratch that I don't even own the TV my mom does :)

**The Serenade and the Ice**

Chapter 1

****Toshiro****

Yes, today's the last day of high school and the first day of the rest of my adult life. That means no more orders from my mom and dad, except at the bakery— I'll need money for when I go to college in the States. Besides all that, this is it, my first steps in the real world.

Well… that will be true after this graduation ceremony, and then after that a graduation party at Hiro's grandfathers— or as I like to call him "old man Granger" —dojo. Everyone will be there; of course Tyson, Hiro, and the old man but also Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi— all of my beyblade friends. A

As the third years of 2010 start filing off the stage to meet with their families, Hiro— who is also graduating—stops me from heading home, "Hey, Toshi, where you going?"

"Home, where do you think," I say. "I'm ready to get out of this damned school uniform once and for all."

"Why don't you come back to the dojo and change? That way you don't have to walk back this way." Hiro was, unfortunately, right. My house was in the other direction of the dojo, which meant I'd have to walk back past this hell-hole of a school. I guess Hiro was valedictorian for a reason.

As we walked out of the building we were stopped once again. This time by the Old Man and my mom. "Good job dudes," he states congratulating me and Hiro in his usual fashion.

"Yes, it's so great seeing you to graduate together after spending your entire life so far together," my mother says in her usual happy-go-lucky voice which irks the hell out of me. "Well I just stopped by to tell you your father and I am proud of you and Hiro, and also to have a good night since you're staying at the Granger's place."

"It's still early; you could have called after you left the bakery," I tell her knowing that was most likely the wrong thing to say to an idiot like her.

"But I didn't want to disturb you and Hiro later tonight," she laughs childishly— told you I shouldn't have said anything.

"**Disturb what**?" I shout at her and I hear Hiro snickering behind me. I shoot him a quick glare that shuts him up for like five seconds. "What the **HELL** are you laughing at Hiro?" I'm really getting tired of my mom continual talk of me and Hiro "going together". I don't even know where she would get the idea that I would ever like him like that. He's such a _pretty _boy; like the way he flips his light blue hair out of his eyes after it gets wet, or his smile and when you're sitting in the dark you can still see his teeth —in a good way of coarse —, or how he all ways makes me laugh when I'm mad, and how he's so quiet and reserved at times but then can be as loud and obnoxious as his little brother; or how fucking strict he can be but you know he's only doing it because he cares. Hiro is definitely not a pretty boy but one of the _hottest _boys in— now out— of school.

****Hiro****

You just can't help but laugh at Toshi and her mother, Mrs. Takahashi, antics. I swear, anytime those to get together they are always arguing about something. Today it seems Mrs. Takahshi is questioning me and Toshi's relationship, again— which isn't anything but a long term friendship, at least that's what the "Ice Queen" herself says.

Then again Toshi never did like anyone. She's never had a boyfriend, or ever expressed feelings for anyone. I'm not even sure she like guys anymore— that's tough luck for all of the American men that will be falling all over her and her good looks come this fall.

"C'mon Hiro," Toshi says to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the exit. I just can't see why she hasn't had a boyfriend; I mean she's just so perfect. From her silky straight platinum blond hair that sparkles white in the sun, to her icy-blue eyes that remind me of shining ice sickles in the winter sun, to her cold attitude that she has with almost everyone—I don't know why but that turns me on so much you have no clue. It's like the way she stare's you down and degrades everything you stand for, it could easily make me cum. Even her beyblading skills are amazing. Toshi and her Aisu no Neko beyblade, Suishou, style is almost unbeatable, she was even named the female World Champion once. I don't know what it is about her but I just want to kiss those small pink lips that hide's her perfect smile that she rarely shows.

"Did you hear me Hiro," she asks me slowing down and snapping me out of my usual daydream of me and her kissing. I shake my head no to her question. "Ugh… I said I still don't have any clothes to wear tomorrow. Can I barrow some of yours? I really don't want to go back home to that idiot."

"Sure," I smile at her then notice that we are still holding hands. I unconsciously try to twine our fingers together but Toshi pulls her hand away and glances at me out the corner of her eyes. "Sorry," I lightly blush from realizing what I was trying to do to my best friend.

What is it about her? I think getting dragged towards the dojo

*****Nixxy


	2. Chapter 2

**The Serenade and the Ice**

Chapter 2

****Toshi****

Oh how glad I am to be out of school and back at the dojo; my home away from home—or at least from that idiot that calls herself my mother. Ugh.

No one's here for the party yet besides me and Hiro-the Old Man went to go get the cake Tyson is so bent on us having. I have changed into a pair of black cargo shorts and a black tank top that I left over from the last time I was here and Hiro is in the shower changing. While I'm waiting for Hiro I've decided I should work on my 'blade Suishou cause I'm sure I'll be having battles with the guy get here. Suishou is a giant ice cat that no other cat-blade has ever betting, not even Driger can beat his Blizzard Storm Attack. As usual all of my bey' supplies are in Hiro's room and that's when I make my second biggest mistake today: walking in without knocking on the door as I usual do—my mom always said this would happen. But this time I look in to see Hiro naked, his back facing me and the door, while he's digging through his drawer I remember is where he keeps his casual shirts.

I can't believe I'm actually still standing here, looking at his tight little ass which I've only dreamt of touching—I could never really do it though, I mean he's my best friend. But his ass, I can tell its firm because he played hell of sports in school-besides blading-, but I'm sure it's a lot softer and squeezable than most men's.

And his back. Damn, I just wanna reach out and touch that fine, sculpted, unscarred back. I wanna be the first person to reach out and dig my nails in his shoulders and drag them down it. I wanna claim it so no other girl will ever take it-touch it-again.

_What the _**HELL**_ is wrong with me_. _This is my fucking friend. Best friend at that I can't think about him like that it's wrong. _I think my body finally understands I want to move, but instead of turning around and walking away from the door, my body pushes the door open more and I step in. The worst part—but also the best (_Damn, I gotta stop doing that)_—Hiro turns around with his blue shirt in hand-I guess to see who was at his door-and I end up seeing his whole package.

_Damn, he's big._

* * *

****Hiro****

We both just stand there for what seems like hours even though it's actually like a couple of seconds. I'm naked and Toshi is standing in my door way with this look I've never seen her give to anyone before. I finally decide to break the silence, "So… what do you need Toshiro," I say walking up towards her forgetting that I was naked, I use her full name hoping it'll snap her out of her quietness. I then see her blush a light pink color and I turn around hoping not to scare her and allow her to talk, but instead I hear the door close. And as I turn back around to get dressed I see Toshi still there.

"Um… Toshi are you okay?" She is shaking hard like she's trying to keep her body from doing something. What it is she's trying so hard not to do I have no idea. She leans her back on the door and she gets this weird look on her face. It's the look she would always have when she's either about to faint or is having a panic attack. I hoping it's not the latter, she hasn't had a panic attack in like two years and it's scaring me that she probably is but I don't wanna move because I'd probably worsen it while I'm naked.

Luckily, the next look on her face tells me she's just gonna faint. As her eyes roll to the back of her head and her lids close I breathe a sigh of relief know that I don't have to call the ambulance.

She falls to the ground and I rush to pick her up. As I lay her on my bed to get dressed I look back at her and notice how cute she looks when she's asleep. I would most likely never say that to her face but it's the truth. She is gorgeous; she is thin without being too skinny, her lips have this perfect natural pout and most of all her breast is so soft. I'll admit that I've squeezed them but not on purpose and while she was sleep. What, I really wanted to know what they felt like. She has always had large breast since middle school so it was only natural that I was curious- I'm a man for crying out loud.

That day that I felt them was probably the best day of my life. It was great and as long as Toshi doesn't finds out I'll be fine. But still they are great, soft and bouncy. _I wonder what they would look like if they were unclothed and we were having…_ no I don't wonder that, I can't wonder that it's just out of the question.

I finish getting dressed in my blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans and leave out of my room before anyone starts to come over for the party.

* * *

Please Review! Thanx

*****Nixxy


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys it's Nixxy I'm sorry I deleted my first posting of TSATI but I reposted it and here's chapter 3 for your wait. That is if anyone cares for this story.

Warning: foul language and slight perversion and OOC-ness

I know own and never will!

* * *

**The Serenade and the Ice**

**Chapter 3**

****Toshi****

I woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing with footsteps stopping at the end of the bed I was lying on. The last thing I remember before I passed out is me walking into Hiro's room to find my bey equipment, but I stopped because…_Oh god, I saw Hiro's_… Shit I must have passed out due to my body going into shock. Damn, Hiro and his fucking big dick, and his tight little ass and his fine sculpted shoulders.

I try to look to up to see who it is that's standing over me at the end of the bed but my head is killing me and I can't lift it far enough to see; I must have hit it when I fell to the floor. A laugh breaks the sickening silence in the room. I recognize the laugh as Hiro's immediately and try my hardest to look at him and give him one of my evil death glares but my head hurts too much that I decide to give him the finger instead.

Hiro laughs again this time sitting down at the foot of the bed. I give him a quick kick in the side and he stops laughing to say, "How do you feel little one," and continues right back laughing while rubbing his hand up and down my bare leg where my shorts aren't covering my thighs. "Did you see anything you like before you went night-night?" He starts to rub further up my leg onto my thigh where I swat my hand at his.

"Fuck you," I say rolling off the bed before turning around to hit him hard in his chest. _That'll shut you up for a while._

"I thought you wanted to be an English major in college," he says laughing again. "How are you going to major in that if you can't even stop putting cuss words in every sentence? I mean you've said fuck me like five times already."

I turn towards him a give him another glare. "And I'll say it five more times; fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU HIRO GRANGER," I yell at him and turns toward his mirror to fix my bed head I got from fainting. "How long was I out," I say more calm.

"A little over an hour," he says getting up and standing behind me. I see his reflection through the mirror, his eyes connecting with mines as his arms reaches up to rub my shoulders. No matter how much I'm mad at Hiro he's still always there to comfort me, and that's probably the only reason we're still friends. "Just came in to see how you were feeling since Tyson's was looking for you.

"Tyson's here," I sleep out of Hiro's grip and turn to face him. Does that mean he knows what happened? No he couldn't, Hiro would never tell his little brother something so embarrassing.

"Yeah. So are Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, and Kai. They became worried once I told them you passed out." I must have a look on my face that says something like "You didn't tell them about the incident" cause the next thing he says is, "Don't worry; I didn't say anything about the little peek show I gave you," he laughs. I really hated how he turned everything with me into a joke.

By the time Hiro and I finally left his room the party was in full swing. It took me and Hiro a good ten minutes to leave his room cause he wanted to be funny and try to pull my top up saying "I let you take a look now give me a peak." That sent me on rampage pushing him against his wall and telling him that just because he was my friend didn't mean I wouldn't kill him for saying shit like that.

Anyway, at the party now Ray and Max is here and a few other local bladers and friends of me and Hiro. "It took you two love birds long enough," Tyson laughs as he tries to give me a high-five. I just ignore him and his joke seeing as Hiro is already handling it by putting his little brother in a head lock..

"Congrats Toshi," call to me running over to give me a hug.

"Thanks guys, I'm just glad it's all over," I tell them happily. For some reason or another I can never stay angry around those two. It's like they just radiated good vibes.

"Hey Toshi, lets battle," I hear turning around to face Max holding up his bey, Draciel Metal Shield. "C'mon let's see if you still have one of the fiercest feline blades or if you've let your beauty get to you." I don't know if I should take what Max said as a complement for how good I know I look or become defensive at him implying that I would even let myself get rusty. I just show him my agreement to the battle by hooking my on bey to its launcher.

* * *

****Hiro****

So Max and Toshi are battling, whoopty-damn-do (1). That doesn't give Max the right to flirt with her. I mean while they're blading. I don't really care if he's flirting with her but he'll mess up if he keeps doing that.

"Go Suishou, Blizzard Storm Attack," Toshi yells out as her bey goes in for a final attack knocking Max's Draciel off the ground flying into our small pond. That's what he gets for trying to get Toshi to mess up.

"No, Draciel," Max calls out running towards the pond only to get stopped by Suishou's glowing sprit form blocking his way. "Toshi, call off your bey so I can get Draciel."

"Last time I checked Draciel was a turtle; he can swim," Toshi gave out a fake evil laugh. "Now say it, or Suishou will be going in for round two." Toshi was trying to get Max to say that she was the greatest female blader ever—something she always made the loser of her battles tell her before calling in her blade.

"Fine," Max sighs and takes a deep breath in as if he was nervous and was about to make his confession of love known to Toshi—knowing Max, he probably was. "Oh beautiful Toshiro, the Ice Queen, you have once again beaten me," he says as if really addressing a queen, bowing and all. "You are the best beyblader I've ever faced. Thank you for giving me the chance to face you. Now, can I go?" he whines the last part.

"Hahaha, of course you can." Suishou moves to the side to let Max pass. "If there's any water damage I'll be glad to help." That was Toshi for you. She could mutilate your blade and tear it into 20 different pieces then turn around and fix it. That's probably the reason I lo-…

No, I don't, can I? Yeah, I can but I'm not, am I? When I think about it I probably am. I'm in love with Toshiro Takahashi. My best friend, my first real love. I love her for so many reasons and I'm just now realizing it.

But she doesn't love me… Do she? She's never acted like she's ever had feelings for me instead of being friends. Maybe I'm just over reacting. Toshi never shows much interest in anything other than beybattles so she could love me… or at least like me enough that I can get her to like me. But how?

* * *

So how was that tell me wat you guys think and i'll add the next chapter.

1) it's some thing my mom says when she's annoyed or jealous which Hiro is.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm back. I didn't know for sure if I should continue but I got my first review—well second I had one on the original by Yoko Fujioka but I was an idiot and deleted my first copy (stupid me) anyway thank you all for reading. Please remember to review and tell me what ya think.

Well my reviewer had a couple questions and I want to answer them so you all know the answers:

**Shi:**

I like it! XD But when will Brooklyn appear? And I'm assuming he's younger than her? By a year or what? o.o? Ahahah, she makes people who lose say that? How many people lost to her than? XD

BRING OUT BROOKLYN! XD

**Nixxy:** thanks for the review. Brooklyn will appear in the chapter after this when their meeting at the tournament. Yes Brooklyn is younger than Toshi but only by like a couple of months so he'd be a third year while Toshi and Hiro are in college. And yes, she makes everyone say it. I won't say too much because I'll explain it later on in the story, but Toshi was the undefeated woman's world champion the first time she lost was against Hiro.

Ok on with the story

Warnings: cursing, occ-ness

Disclaimer: I own Toshi and her foul mouth but not Hiro or anyone or anything else. :(

**The Serenade and the Ice**

**Chapter 4**

****Toshi****

We were all relaxing after my beybattle with max. I am working on Draciel and talking to Kai. Well… more like I am talking and Kai is listening. I'm telling him about when I was leaving to go to college in New York. Kai is by far my favorite in the group when it comes to conversations. He would let me rant and rave about anything nonstop without stopping every two sentences to put in his two cents.

"Hey guys come check this out," Kenny says searching something up on his laptop. When we all make are way over to the Chief he starts talking again, "Look what the official Beyblade site just announced." We all try to look on the small laptop's screen but it's too small for all of us to look at once so Kenny reads it instead. "They say that they're going to hold a new tournament for tag-teams and its qualifying rounds start next month." You can hear a gasp going around the room. The reason being, the last tournament had just ended less than six months ago and no one was expecting another this soon. Finally Tyson decides to break the silence.

This will be _so_ cool! Hey which one of you lame-brains wanna be my partner," he looks at me. "How 'bout you Toshi that way we can take the world by storm—two world champs as one team we'll be unstoppable."

"No way; I'm no 'lame-brain'," I say walking back to my work on Draciel. "Also, I don't think I wanna blade anymore," another gasp from every person in the room. Great, I knew this would happen. This is definitely not how I wanted to tell them about my hiatus on blading but I guess it's now or never.

"What do you mean you don't wanna blade anymore," Kai asks staring at me like I had gone crazy. I know they probably think I am going crazy, but at least I'm being honest to them and telling the truth.

"I'm just saying, I'm eighteen and I'll be in college soon. I won't have time to practice with Suishou, I'm better off working at the bakery than getting prepared on a couple's tournament." I might still be facing away from them but I swear on Suishou's launcher that I feel every last one of their eyes on my back. I could even feel Hiro's very rare glare on my back, his analytical eyes studying my body language to see if I'm lying.

"You're joking right," Hiro finally ask me, skeptical that it's the truth.

"Does it look like I'm jokin'," I turn back around to stare at him, giving him my most intimidating glance. He doesn't seem as fazed as he usually is. Sighing I say, "I wanna enter. Really I do… but school…and the bakery…and blading, I'm not sure I can handle all that," I glance my eyes back up to Hiro's from the dojo's polished floors that I was looking at—somewhere during my speech I dropped them to embarrassed by the stares—to those warm chocolate eyes that have seem to have gone ice cold.

I never knew how much I would miss Hiro's niceness now that he was looking at me with disappointed but strict eyes as if he was my beyblade coach. Damn him for ever thinking he has the right to look at me like that. I don't need this shit from him.

****Hiro****

What the hell do Toshi mean by she doesn't have time to blade. "Have you forgotten that you're not the only person that has got to go to college come fall. I'm going too, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up blading." I yell at her. I can hear how aggravated I sound and by the looks Toshi is giving me I'm sure she does to.

"I never said I was giving up on blading completely and forever, just until I can handle both blading and school at the same time." You could almost see her anger rising with every second that's passing. I know that before long Toshi will be at her boiling point and will be cussing me out and in turn I'll be in her face ready to fight. "And one more thing," she say stepping closer to me, "you have no right to tell me if I should blade in a tournament when you yourself don't even blade anymore. You're always too busy trying to train someone; how about you be a man and blade for yourself for once." She's in my face now and I know it'll take everyone here to keep us from hurting each other. I lift my arm to grab at her top, clutching it hard in my fist, and drag her body closer and lifting her up our little height difference so we are eye to eye.

"If you weren't a girl, I swear, I would have showed you how much of a man I really am," I say threaten-ly like. By now Toshi looks like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth. I'll admit I'm a little scared of how this whole thing just played out. I mean one minute I'm thinking of the best way to tell her I might be in love with this girl and the next I'm ready to kick her pretty little ass so she can shut the hell up.

"Is that suppose to be a threat, 'cause I'm not scared," she says glaring back in my eyes. Her own blue ones backing up her statement; showing that she is willing to fight me regardless of me being her best friend or a male. "Now _get the_ _fuck off me!_" I tighten my fist on her shirt, not sure what I should do. I know if I choose to let her go she would think that she won this little confrontation, but if I don't and keep holding her she will think I really want to fight her.

Today was just not our day._** POW!**_

Shit, she hit me and now I'm on the dojo floor holding my jaw. Living in the dojo—and being such a close friend to the most violent person in our school—I've had my fair share of hits, and believe me, Toshi _does not_ hit like a girl.

Getting up and still holding my jaw I say, "What the hell's wrong with you?" she stomps over to me with her fist balled up ready to strike again.

"Toshiro don't," Ray jumps in front of her keeping her away from me. "You can't do this we're supposed to be here to have fun." Toshi sighs and looks up to me, with her anger and hate still in her eyes. Then she turns around and walks away from me without saying anything to me. No sorry or forgive me—even though I'm not really expecting one, but still.

"That's it," she turns around and looks back at me but still remains dead silent. "And you say I need to be a man," I snort a laugh and cross my arms. "Toshiro, you're becoming soft. The Toshi I know would never give a damn about this party and fight me, but your just walking away like a scared little—"

"Hiro, I never said I gave a fuck 'bout this party," she says cutting me off. "But you wanna know somethin'," she picks up her bey equipment and puts it in her duffle bag that has her school uniform in it. She lifts the bag on her shoulder and says, "I also don't give a fuck 'bout you at all right now." And with that, she leaves out the dojo not looking back.'

Everyone turns around from the empty doorway to me, waiting for me to say something.

What did they want me to say? What was I suppose to say? The girl I just figured out I loved just walked out my door saying she didn't care about me.

My chest is killing me; I think my heart might be breaking.

Wow that took like a whole week for what less than 2,000 words I think I may be becoming soft. Oh well. That chapter did not come out like I thought it would (too much anger for me) but it moves the process along and give Brooklyn a better chance at Toshi.

Please review or else I'll cry T.T

PS: I'm writing a song-fic for Naruto's birthday if anyone's interested it should be up by Tuesday the 12. Warning it will be a yaoi meaning boyXboy and maybe a lemon if you say it should before Sunday. Thanks for reading.

****Nixxy


	5. Chapter 5

Nixxy: I AM _SOOO _SORRY! I know it's took me way too long to finish one chapter but its okay because I have a good excuse…

Phoenix: No she doesn't.

Nixxy: Who the hell was talking to you Phoenix?

Phoenix: You don't need to. But you're lying to the readers.

Nixxy: Your only here to help with my story, so quit butting in.

Phoenix: Whatever. Look, our flash drive "broke" after our mother read 'Naru-chan's Birthday Sex'. It seems she doesn't like us writing lemons.

Nixxy: So after it "broke" I had to go buy one…

Phoenix: But she was too lazy to…

Nixxy: *glares* Again, WHO was talking to YOU? *smiles at readers*But now I have one and a new chapter of TSATI, the lemon to 'Naru-Chan's Birthday Sex', and two new stories called 'Wrong Side of the Bridge' and 'Who Will I Choose'.

Phoenix: You can check out the details for the stories on the profile.

Nixxy: We will have one chapter of a story uploaded (almost) every Tuesday. Now do the disclaimer and warnings!

Phoenix: Fuck off! Neither of the author's personality's (Phoenix or Nixxy) owns Beyblade or the song _The Love We Got_ by Karina Pasion. Warning, this chapter contains cursing and _way_ too much fluff.

Nixxy: Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**The Serenade and the Ice **

**Chapter 5**

****_Hiro_****

What the hell is wrong with me! How could I let Toshi just leave like that. She's my best friend and has always been there for me, and the one time she wants me to be there for her, I fucking flip. It's not like we don't fight every other day, but… _damn_ she was so fucking serious about this but I blew it off like it was nothing.

"Hey Hiro, man, are you alright," Tyson says sitting down next to me. Most of the other guest had left about an hour ago—it's been almost two hours since she left—and I had decided to sit outside at our small pond, the colorful koi fish swimming mesmerizingly in circles. Toshi always loved the koi pond the best here.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," I say sighing. Damn these fucking emotions. I've never felt this way before and it's starting to get to me. I want to see Toshi again. I want to touch her, talk to her. Hell, I'd even allow her to whoop my ass if that meant me and her could be in the same room together. "Dammit," I sigh again laying my back to the ground to stare up at the now darkening sky. Toshi loved gazing at the stars. "I guess I really messed things up. Ugh…I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah, you are," I heard Kai say from the other side of me. I had forgotten that Kai was planning on staying here tonight along with Toshi. Now that I fucked up Kai's probably her best friend instead of me.

"Who asked you," I snapped. Oh yeah, I'm mad. Me and Kai have never gotten along—well he doesn't really get along with most people, does he?—and what made everything worse is that he _likes_ Toshi. Tyson or Toshi may not notice, but I do. I guess it's really hard not to when you're also in love with the girl.

"You don't have to. When you say something like that aloud, it's a free invitation to speak." Really, what does Toshi see in this guy. "Anyway, don't you think you should be calling Toshiro? Apologize, maybe?" He's smirking! He knows I can't just call Toshi. I want to—oh God, how I want to call her and tell her I'm sorry—but I can't. I won't be able to take it if she rejected me. God, I was so stupid. She had every right to hit me. I wish she would come back so I can see her again. I want to tell her I love her.

"I can't," I say turning away from him, hiding the light blush I got from just _thinking_ of confessing to her. "If I did call Toshi she wouldn't answer her phone anyway and even if she did, she wouldn't take my apology. That's just the kind of person she is. She can hold a grudge like no other."

"Do you really think that," Tyson asks leaning back on his elbows to stare up at the night sky. "Yeah, Toshi's mad at you, and yeah she did say she didn't care 'bout you. But really, this is Toshiro Takahashi, the 'Ice Queen', we're talkin' 'bout. She'll eventually forgive you, she always does; ever since you two meet, you guys never had a fight that lasted more than a week. Either you'd go crawling to her for help with dealing with one of your many '_girlfriends_'," he says "girlfriends" like it was something wrong with them—besides from them not being Toshi. "Or she would just need a stress relief and come here and beat your face to a pulp," he laughs at that and I sneer. Really, he had a way at ruining such a good moment. "Anyway, you should just call her; try to compromise or somethin'. You two were the top two in your graduation class, I'm sure you can come up with a solution to your problems."

I guess Tyson has a point; me and Toshi have been friends since we were in kindergarten and our parents introduced us to each other. I wonder if that's when I first fell in love with her.

God, I sound like such a girl but…damn, it feels _so _good when I'm with her. "Do you think…that maybe…Toshi didn't mean what she said? About not caring 'bout me," I say, not exactly sure why I'm even asking that out loud, even more so to Tyson and _Kai_.

"Yes _and_ no," Kai says; I turn my head to look back at him. "She meant every word she said at that moment. She _didn't _care about the party, she only came because _you _wanted her to," he tells me trailing off.

"But since you fucked everything up, she left and didn't care anymore," Tyson finishes. I whip my head back to him only to see him grinning cheekily at me. "You know she does a lot of things just for you. I bet if you entered the tournament she would too." Sometimes I could just kiss this boy.

* * *

After much more _unnecessary_ "pep talk" from Kai and Tyson, I finally have the chance to call Toshi. After five rings someone answers the phone to her family bakery. It's Mrs. Takahashi.

"Moshi, moshi (1), 'Takahashi's Bread and Cakes' (2),"she says sounding kind of worried. In the background I can hear Toshi's father helping some of their late night customers.

"Um…moshi moshi Mrs. Takahashi; it's me, Hiro. Can I speak to Toshi," I say shifting my weight from one leg to the other. I'm kind of worried of what Toshi might say about me calling.

"Oh Hiro, thank goodness you called," she tells me back, relief flooding her voice. "Do you know what's wrong with my poor Toshiro? She came home—which she wasn't suppose to do —and has been baking ever since. I haven't seen her upset since Gram died. It's starting to scare me." I remember when Toshi's grandmother died two years ago. She was so devastated; she cried for the whole week straight, all the while doing the thing she hated most, baking cakes. If she's doing that now she must really be upset.

"Yeah, she was a little upset when she left, but she'll be okay. Let me speak to her."

"Oh dear, don't tell me you two had a fight," she says, this time sounding kind of happy. It confuses me that she is happy that we were fighting, until she speaks again, this time to Toshi. "Toshiro, baby, are you upset because you had a little lover's spat with Hiro?" In the background I can hear what sounds like baking sheets falling to the floor and Toshi yelling, "Fuck."

"Don't talk about shit when you don't know what you're saying," she yells through the phone. She must have picked up the cordless in the kitchen. They both start an argument, as per usual, this time about Toshiro's foul mouth, which she picked up from her father (3). Finally they stop arguing and Toshi says "Mom, just hang up; please?" You can hear how desperate she is in her tone as she pleads with her mother.

"Yeah, sure," Mrs. Takahashi says worriedly; she must hear how desperate Toshi tone became too because after saying a single good-night to me she immediately hangs up.

"Look Toshi," I start, not too sure how to begin this conversation. Thankfully she starts for me.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I shouldn't have punched you," she says softly almost shyly. It's a voice I rarely hear her use and even then it's only when we're alone. That voice always reminds me that she really is just a soft, sensitive girl instead of the cocky, icy one she wants everyone to believe she is.

"You're in the backyard, aren't you," I ask sitting down on the deck of my own quiet backyard. Tyson and Kai are in Tyson's room.

"How did you know," she says, still in her soft voice, just minus the shyness. It's been so long since I've heard that I forgot how nice and peaceful it could be compared to her usual icy voice, no matter how hot it was.

"A wild guess," I say casually, hoping to keep her talking like that. "You didn't have to apologize to me and I'm your best friend I should support you no matter what." It was the truth, like Tyson said she has always been by my side supporting me every since we first meet.

" Hiro…" she starts. Her voice, it sounds shaky like she's about to cry, but trying to hold it in and it's making me worried. "Hiro do you think," I can practically hear the tears slipping down her face now, "that maybe this was a mistake?" Now she's lost me. What does she think could be such a mistake that it makes her cry. My tough little Toshiro Takahashi does not cry. Toshi's only cried twice since we've met—not counting now—and those were when her grandmother died and in kindergarten.

"Hey, stop crying it's alright. I'm fine; it'll all be fine."

"No, it won't! It's my fault we started arguing. If I hadn't decided to go to New York for college and stayed here like we planned…"

"What? NO! You worked so hard for that scholarship. You can't give it up 'cause of some stupid fight," I yell at her. There is no way I'm going to allow her to throw away a full ride scholarship because we had a little fight. "Look, Toshi, if you think you need to put beyblading on hold for a little while than go ahead. No one should stop you from doing what you want—even me."

"But—"

"No 'but's, Toshi," I say cutting her off. I had to make her happy again, even if it's only for tonight. "If you really want to make it up to me than do me one more favor before you leave for college."

"What?"

"Be my partner in the couples tournament," I close my eyes and cross my fingers, I so hope she says yes. This is my plan, to ask her to be my partner, and then while we're beating team after team, I'll confess my feelings for her. By then, she would have fallen in love with me.

With all my inner rambling I almost miss her answer. "Of course," it is softly mumbled in a shy manor and if she hadn't been talking so low before I probably wouldn't have heard. But I did; I heard both syllables loud and clear. Those two words have my stomach doing back flips and my heart beating faster. I will be Toshi's partner in the tournament, we will be together everyday practicing and fixing our 'blades. We'll be spending all our time together just joking and laughing- "…general." Again Toshi's soft voice lift's me from my thoughts.

"What was that," I ask, wanting to know the first part I missed.

"I said 'You're my general'," she pauses for a moment, I guess to see what I'll say, but I keep quiet. "You know like that song,_ The Love We Got._" I blush as I realize what she means. The song's about a couple that loves each other no matter what.

"I guess I am; since we made up before the end of the night (4)," I hear a light gasp from the other end of the line. "Thought I didn't know that didn't you? You had that song on repeat for a whole week. God, that song got on my nerves after the first 30 minutes (5)."

"That was a great song you asshole," she says in her usual Ice Queen fashion, clipped and pissy.

"Whatever you say, Your Highness, I laugh. I'm glad she's back to her normal self. "I'll see you tomorrow, Toshi."

"Goodnight, Hiro. See ya," and the line goes dead.

TBC…

* * *

Nixxy: Well thats all I wrote.

Phoenix: Ha-ha. Very funny… NOT! You didn't even put Brooklyn in here.

Nixxy: I know I wish I did. The only reason you want him in is because he's psycho.

Phoenix: Crazy and Beautiful just like I like them.

Nixxy: Freak!

Anyway review and I'll update sooner.

Phoenix: I advise you to do so cause I want Brooklyn…NOW!

* * *

1: Fox spirits are known to kill Japanese people. Those foxes can't say moshi moshi. so when u pick up the phone you have to be sure it's not a evil fox so you say moshi moshi and if the person doesn't say moshi moshi back you know it's a evil fox.

2: Yeah, I know such a lame name…but oh well this will probably be the only time you hear the bakery's name anyway.

3: The more I type Toshiro's home and family the more I think about the anime Clannad so when you think about her house and father just think about Nagisa's home/bakery and Akio.

4: "We argue, we fight /Then we make up by the end of the night". "I'm his princess, he's my general"

5: I really listened to that song for a week straight. My mother now officially hates Karina Pasion.


End file.
